harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodney Sounders (SSK)
Rodney Sounders is the son of Rodger Sounders and his ex-wife, Chloe Sounders Read, and Rodger's youngest biological child. Early Years Rodney Michael Sounders, named after his grandfather, was the only child of Rodger and Chloe Sounders. He was born on midnight August 1, 1980, 24 hours after Harry Potter, barely escaping the prophecy that would link The Boy Who Lived with the Dark Lord. His childhood was normal and happy until his father's roving eye landed his parents in divorce court. He would spend much of his early years going back and forth at his parents home. He recieved his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday and would soon, like Harry, begin one of the greatest adventures of his life. The Sue Wars Trilogy Arrival Rodney, who had been sorted into Gryffindor house his first year, got his first taste of adventure in his fourth year with the appearance of the mysterious and musical Violet Potter, the supposed twin sister of Harry. Rodney cornered his father, who had been disappearing with strange frequency over the course of the year, and asked him if he knew what was going on. Rodger decided that he had lied to his son long enough and told him the truth of their family's origins. They were original characters, known to the world as OCs, and their mission was to eliminate the menace known as Mary Sue and their fabled Suesiah. Rodney would eventually play the role of hero, rescuing Ron Wesealy from the clutches of Violet. He decapitated the Sue and set the body on fire, believing that the danger had passed. Unfortunately, the danger would only grow following Christmas break. The Gathering Storm Rodney had remained at Hogwarts during the Christmas break while his father began to go on his hunt for the legendary Daggers of Logic and the Smith and Wesson, a gun that could kill anything. In a series of flashbacks, it is revealed that Hermione and Rodney have grown closer during the break and have been, along with Gabe, researching the Sues with the notes left by Rodger. During their study sessions, Rodney began to fall in love with Hermione, but feared the worst as he was Fanon and she was Canon. He decided to supress his feelings, at least until the Sues were defeated. During the second term, Pernella, Vannessa Cassandra Anne Williams and Emilee appeared and soon took control of the school without even trying. Rodney was forced to watch as all the Canon characters were forced to bend to their wills. Sue Wars The following year, Rodney returned to Hogwarts, vowing to end the reign of the Sues. He. along with Hermione and Gabe, broke into his father's office and poured through the coded notes he left behind. He managed to figure out the identities of the wielders of the Seven Daggers of Logic. But, before he could use this inofrmation Harry told him that the Sues, who had been conducting their own investigations on how to defeat the Sounders family and become the main characters, had kidnapped the Hufflepuffs and travelled to the Temple of Reason. Rodney told Harry that he had a plan to rescue the students and stop the Sues. He and the others were accosted by Pernella's forces. Rodney provided a distraction before being caught and beaten to a bloody pulp. He managed to survive and returned to the battlefield. Using the sword of Gryffidor, which Harry had procurred from the Sorting Hat, Rodney rallied his allies with the "St. Mungo's Day Speech", a blatant ripoff of the "St. Crispin's Day Speech", and was able to get the First Dagger into Pernella, fulfilling his obligation as "the First Spear." Pernella knocked him out, only to be defeated when Harry stabbed her with the final dagger. The divinities, Rhyme and Reason, appeared inside the temple and finished off the Sues. As a reward for their actions, the Sounders family history was rewritten and they were made canon characters, allowing Rodney to pursue his interest in Hermione. The Second War (1996-1998) Grail Hunt As the Second War began, Rodney returned to Hogwarts. His cousin, Byron, made his first appearance when Rodger enlisted the aid of Rodney, Hermione, Ron, and Gabe into searching for the fabled Holy Grail. During the quest, they met Katrina, the Lady of the Lake above the Waterfall and they were ambushed by French Death Eaters. Rodney and Hermione were trapped together in a convientally placed Holiday Inn. The young couple shared their first kiss at the restaurant in the hotel. They were absent for the reaminder of the adventure, reappearing at the end to help Rodger and the others defeat the Death Eaters. When they returned to Hogwarts, they discovered that the school was under attack. During the battle, Dumbledore was killed. Hermione, later, would not tell Rodney her intention of helping Ron and Harry search for the Horcruxes. Sandtrap During Sandtrap, Rodney spent much of time in hiding. He and Rodger managed to locate Harry, Ron and Hermione before the battle at Hogwarts. He managed to help Harry locate the Diadem before the battle with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle destroyed the Horcrux. Rodney and Hermione reunited and managed to contact his uncle, Jack, who rescued Rodger was the vengeful Nolan Sanborn. In the epilogue, it was revealed that Hermione and Rodney had married and were the proud parents of three children. Nicknames Rodney has a habit of nicknaming the friends and enemies he is close with along with several family members. Some of the Nicknames given are as followed: *Rodger-“The Old Man” *Chloe-“Maternal Unit” *Sutton-“Captain von Clap” *Byron-“My Gracious Lord” *Abby-“Devoted Sister” *Robert-“Step-Being”, "The Maternal Unit's Boy Toy" *Belle-“The Old Man’s True Love” *Jack-"Tex" *JJ-"Frisco" *Katrina-"Silent Storm" *Rita-"Family Bicycle" *Gabe-“Poofter”, “Dark Spawn” *Harry-“Scarface” *Ron-“Red’ *Hermione-“Sweetpea” *Draco-“Ferret”, “Lady of my Gracious Lord”, "Drakie" *Luna-“The Nymph”, “Tatania” *Ginny-“Blaze” Name Origins Rodney shares a first name with his father's favorite comedian, while his middle is a tribute to his paternal grandfather. Family Parents *Rodger Sounders (father) *Chloe Sounders Read (mother) Step-Parents *Robert Read (step-father) *Belle Larkin (step-mother) Siblings *Sutton Sounders (paternal half-brother) *Julia Sounders (Mary Sue paternal half-sister; erased from history) *Abigail Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Lee Sanborn (paternal half-brother; deceased) *Travis Selby (adoptive paternal half-brother) *Melina Read (maternal half-sister) Marital Status *Hermione Granger (married November 12, 2004 to present) Children *Osgood Wendall "Oz" Sounders (son, with Hermione Granger) *Chloe Monica Sounders (daughter, with Hermione Granger) *Felix Rodger Sounders (son, with Hermione Granger) Other Relatives *Michael Sounders (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Jack Sounders, Sr. (paternal uncle) *Byron Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Jack "JJ" Sounders, Jr. (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) Romantic Entanglements *Hermione Granger (lovers/married) Sounders, Rodney Sounders, Rodney